


Bonding

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not that Blaine doesn’t like Elliott, because he does. He’s a nice guy. Their friend.</p><p>But when it comes to Kurt’s ass, friendship is nonexistent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kris (fierybeams.tumblr.com) for being an amazing beta <3

It’s not that Blaine doesn’t like Elliott, because he does. He’s a nice guy. Their friend.

But when it comes to Kurt’s ass, friendship is nonexistent.

And Blaine is convinced he caught Elliott’s gaze lingering a bit too long on his fiancé’s backside earlier, when he was bending down to place their mugs onto their coffee table.

It’s hard to blame Elliott for that, though, when Kurt had basically shoved his scantily clad ass directly into Elliott’s face.

Usually, Blaine loves the shorts Kurt’s wearing today. Soft, grey, tiny, and made of cotton, the fabric always riding up Kurt’s crack and staying there, allowing these delicious round pale cheeks to pop out. And not just those, but Kurt’s long muscular legs, too, covered as they are in light, fine hairs. Kurt is barefoot today on top of it all, pink toes out and curling whenever Blaine had brushed his knuckles over Kurt’s soft soles.

Blaine has never seen himself as a foot fetishist, but for some reason, the knowledge that today Elliott is getting to see Kurt’s bare feet is pissing him off, too. But overall it’s just making him angry that Elliott is getting to see this much of Kurt’s skin at all.

“Gosh, it’s so hot, I would probably walk around naked if I could,” Kurt says with a sigh, leaning his head onto Elliott’s shoulder.

Elliott chuckles and looks down at Kurt with a warm smile. Blaine is feeling awfully hot, too. But more from the fire burning inside of him than the temperature outside.

“You can walk around naked later, when we’re alone,” he says, trying to go for light-hearted even though his jaw is clenched as tightly as his fists.

Kurt looks at him with a coy smirk. “Oh, really?” God, that smile just does things to him, and Blaine has to once again remind himself of Elliott’s presence. Which isn’t exactly hard because Kurt is now almost sitting in his lap, one of his long milky-white legs draped over the other man’s thighs, awfully close to his crotch.

“Well, I’m happy that you’ve embraced your nudist side, Kurt,” Elliott says with a small laugh, but Blaine doesn’t miss the nervous glance he shoots his way.

“Be careful, Elliott, next time you visit us, we both might just open the door naked,” Kurt giggles before he’s pulling away from Elliott - _finally_ , Blaine thinks. “I’m melting, does anyone else want some ice cream?”

Blaine shakes his head, even though he really could use something to cool off right now. Elliott says no, as well.

 

And then it happens again.

When Kurt bounces off the couch, something else bounces right along with him, barely a foot away from Elliott’s face. Something very round and pale and firm - and something Blaine is very possessive of.

Just as before, Elliott’s eyes widen a bit before they settle into a stare, slightly dazed, like he’s been hypnotised by the softly  jiggling flesh dancing right in front of his eyes.

Blaine can’t hold back any longer. “Um, Elliott? Would you excuse me for a second? I need to talk to Kurt about something.” And with that, he’s already jumping off the couch right next to Kurt, leaving Elliott with a slightly baffled look on his face.

When Blaine turns round the corner and steps into their open kitchen, Kurt’s already reaching into the freezer to grab one of the countless popsicles that are stacked in there.

“Oh, you want one, too?” he asks, eyes wide and innocent, as if he’s _not_ totally aware that half of his naked ass is currently hanging out in the open. Usually, Blaine loves that act Kurt puts on sometimes, with his lips curled into a pout, and with that oblivious amount of sluttiness. But usually, Blaine is also the sole audience member of this, and Elliott’s presence is kind of putting a damper on the whole thing.

Blaine’s cock throbs between his legs. God, despite it all, he just wants to fuck Kurt right now, pull these damn shorts down and claim his place right there, in between those creamy soft cheeks.

“You want one or not?” Kurt is still standing by the freezer, waving two popsicles in his hand. “Honey, I think the heat might be getting a bit to you, you seem...to be a bit out of it, today.”

“I-I’m not,” Blaine stammers. “I just,” he pauses, blocking Kurt’s way out of the kitchen. “Honey, can I tell you something?” He bites his lip, quickly glancing over his shoulder to see if Elliott’s hasn’t suddenly appeared behind him.

Kurt blinks, but then nods. “Sure.”

“Could you please put on some kind of...real pants? Like you know, one with long legs. Maybe the one Sam has left here, the brown one that’s a bit too big for you-”

“Blaine.”

“I’m just- I um, I think it would look...cute. That’s it, I like how cute you look in long saggy pants.” Blaine struggles to keep his face straight.

Kurt stares at him for a few moments before his expression softens and he lets out a high-pitched  laugh. “You’re so stupid sometimes,” he says before leaning in to place a quick kiss against Blaine’s cheek.

Kurt is about to gently push him out of the way and walk back into the living room, but thankfully Blaine’s brain reacts quickly enough this time, grabbing ahold of Kurt’s waist before he can stride past him.

“Huh?” Kurt raises his brows.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Blaine says quietly, tightening his grip on Kurt’s waist to make sure Kurt understands. “And to be honest, it seems as if you’re doing some things on purpose.”

Kurt licks over his lips, his eyes widening. “Oh, really?” he asks, sounding innocent. But Blaine can clearly see the hint of a smile playing around his lips. That little minx.

“Yeah, _really_ ,” Blaine hisses, letting his hands wander down to grasp the enticingly soft flesh of Kurt’s ass. “If it was your intention to make me crazy with jealousy, then congrats.”

Kurt chuckles, leaning into the touch and slowly grinding his ass against Blaine’s palm. “Well, then you should make sure I don’t forget who this ass belongs to, huh?”

Blaine’s mouth falls open. “Kurt- we-we have- _Elliott is here_.”

Kurt doesn’t seem bothered by this reminder because he’s leaning closer, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s neck. “Maybe I want Elliott to _join_.”

That’s when Blaine’s brain short-circuits, but before he can react, or even process a reaction, Elliott appears behind them, as if he sensed he was the subject of discussion.

“Guys? Um, am I interrupting something here?”

Immediately, Kurt lets go off Blaine, and it takes a bit of pushing from Kurt so Blaine finally realizes he should probably loosen his grip on Kurt’s ass, too.

“No, nothing,” Kurt says, completely unfazed. “You sure you didn’t want a popsicle? They’re _really_ good.”  

Kurt is snapping right back into character, newly devoted to making sure Elliott can see, hear, and probably _feel_ how damn good he thinks that fucking popsicle is.

Kurt’s sucking loudly on it, lids fluttering shut and soft little noises forming in his throat. And even now sitting next to Blaine, he somehow still manages to give Elliott the bulk of his touchy affection, legs sprawled out so his feet are strategically placed on Elliott’s thigh.

Of course, that’s still not enough to satiate him, apparently. Kurt has the fucking nerve to start _moaning_. A lot. And loudly.

“Gosh, this is _so_ delicious, you two really are missing out,” he says, taking the briefest of breaks from his ridiculously pornstar-esque performance.

Elliott huffs out a soft laugh, giving Kurt’s foot a light tickle. “Yeah, there seems to be some sort of aphrodisiac in your popsicle, huh?”

Kurt giggles and finally draws his feet back, now tucking them close to his body.

Blaine is quiet. Has been quiet this whole time, just sitting in silence next to Kurt with a dark look on his face,jaw starting to ache from keeping his mouth closed in a thin angry line.

He knows his behavior is ridiculous. Elliott is not just Kurt’s friend, he’s his, too. And Kurt’s just teasing him, playing with him. Elliott’s no threat.

But still, Blaine can’t stop the images flashing through his mind. Very graphic images of himself bending Kurt over, spanking him a little while he’s pounding into him hard, having Kurt tell him that he belongs to him. What surprises him, though, is that all of this happens with Elliott still around. He’s there, even in these little dream sequences, watching them, pumping his cock while watching-

“Blaine?”

“What?!”

“Honey, um...” Kurt pauses, eyes darting up and down from Blaine’s crotch to his face. He presses his lips together, seemingly trying not to laugh. “Seems like someone got a little too excited here.”

That’s when Blaine realizes. One quick glance down to his lap gives him final certainty.  

He screams internally, and his first instinct is to jump off the couch and run, but Kurt catches him by the arm before he can bolt away.

“No, no, stay,” Kurt says softly, tugging on his arm and looking up at him with flushed cheeks. “Please.”

Blaine just blinks at him in shock, mouth dry. He looks at Elliott, who doesn’t seem to be surprised by Kurt’s request at all. In fact, there’s something darkening in his own eyes.

“Fuck me,” Kurt whispers, his fingers slowly tracing the bulge in Blaine’s pants. “Right here. _Now_.”

Blood drumming loudly in his ears, Blaine can barely process the words. “B-but,” he stammers, eyes darting back between Kurt and Elliott.

“Let him watch.”

It’s not a question, it’s a demand, and by the tone in Kurt’s voice, it’s one he’s not willing to see denied.

“Is that okay for you, Blaine?” Elliott asks softly. He seems calm on the outside but Blaine catches how quickly his chest rises and falls, how flushed his face looks.

Blaine still can’t find it in him to reply properly, not when Kurt’s lips are nibbling at his neck, and his fingers are still tracing the outline of his hard cock through his pants.

“O-okay,” he eventually manages to gasp out, and within seconds, Kurt is sitting in his lap, half-naked ass now grinding against his cock.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Kurt whispers sweetly. “I love you, and only you, okay?” As if to remind him, Kurt holds up his hand he’s wearing his proposal ring on, pressing the cold metal against Blaine’s lips. “I’m yours.”

And Blaine is Kurt’s. Completely.

And that works somehow, Blaine’s suddenly unbothered that Elliott’s now coming closer, pressing his face in between them and catching Kurt’s lips in a quick kiss.

Kurt is warm against him, his round ass snug against Blaine’s crotch, and Elliott is warm, too. A different kind of warmth. One Blaine’s too wary to touch at the moment, but still can accept close to him.

And apparently, close to Kurt, too. Maybe because he’s still holding Kurt’s hands in his, feels the reminder  of their love wrapped around Kurt’s finger.

Kurt runs off to their bedroom and returns with a bottle of lube. They quickly get rid of their clothes then - all of them - and Blaine can barely keep his eyes from Elliott’s cock. Not because he thinks it looks particularly good or anything. It’s just always good to check out the competition.

Thankfully, Kurt seems to only have eyes for Blaine’s cock. (Which could have something to do with the fact that Kurt has probably seen Elliott naked before, they’ve shared dressing rooms when they had gigs after all.)

Blaine quickly forgets about all of this, though, when Kurt settles back on his lap, ass now completely naked. He watches with hooded eyes as Kurt slicks him up, smearing a good amount of lube over the head of his cock, each stroke sending a small shockwave through his body.

Elliott is kneeling next to them, watching with a dazed look as Kurt slightly lifts his ass once he’s slicked Blaine up properly. Blaine grabs the base of his cock and waits for Kurt to slowly sink down.

“Fuck.” Blaine has to close his eyes, the tight heat of Kurt’s body slowly squeezing around him almost too much. He grabs Kurt’s ass to have something to hold onto, feels the soft flesh warm against his palm.

Kurt is so slick inside, and Blaine wonders if some of his come from earlier this morning is still seated deep in Kurt’s body.

The thought alone makes him groan out loud, skin prickling with arousal all over.

“A-ah,” Kurt sighs, lips brushing against Blaine’s cheek before he’s burying his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck, breath tickling hot against his skin.

“You look gorgeous, Kurt,” Elliott says in a low, hushed voice, his hand running up and down Kurt’s back. Blaine doesn’t feel the usual flare of jealousy this time, and even feels a thrilling shiver running down his spine at the sound of Elliott’s awed compliment.

Elliott only gets to _see_ , left to wonder how nice and tight Kurt must feel around Blaine’s cock in that moment. And Blaine loves that. He feels powerful.

“He’s so hot and slick inside,” Blaine pants out, digging his fingers into the fleshy globes of Kurt’s ass. “So tight. Knocks the air out of your lungs.”

Elliott seems surprised that Blaine’s talking to him. Maybe because Blaine hasn’t really talked to Elliott all day.

“You have a nice dick,” Blaine then blurts out, without even meaning to say it, but that tiny spark of guilt that had just twinged inside his chest hasn’t left with him much other choice.

“Thanks, so do you,” Elliott says with a smile, before his eyes darken and he lets them sweep over Kurt’s naked body again, sheer hunger in them.

“It’s nice that you two are bonding over your dicks here,” Kurt says with a small breathy laugh, hips moving at a leisurely pace.

Blaine can’t help but chuckle, too, shooting Elliott a small grin. A silent apology for acting like a jerk towards him throughout the whole afternoon.

Elliott seems to accept it, giving a small nod, before he leans down, face only inches from Kurt’s round ass.

Kurt is still sliding slowly up and down, and Elliott waits for a moment where Kurt is almost pulling all the way off Blaine’s cock. Blaine stops breathing for a moment as he pries over Kurt’s shoulder, eyes slowly widening when he realizes what Elliott’s about to do.

A pink tongue darts out between the other man’s lips, and quickly, too quickly for Blaine to react, Elliott presses it against Kurt’s stretched rim. He can’t fully see the sight, but know it’s what happened by the gasp Kurt lets out and the way he lifts almost completely off of Blaine’s cock.

Elliott doesn’t give them a break, making even Blaine gasp in surprise when he starts mouthing at his balls, lips hot and beard scratching slightly against the sensitive skin.

 

From then on, it all becomes a blur, and Blaine lets himself be soaked in; floating with it. Kurt’s rhythm speeds up, hiccuped moans coming out between his parted lips. Elliott’s now kneeling next to them on the couch, catching Kurt’s lips in a sloppy kiss whenever he has the chance, and jerking himself off.

Eventually, Blaine can’t hold it back anymore, his balls achingly tight and his cock throbbing with the utter need to come. He uses all of his remaining strength to thrust up, burying himself as far as possible in Kurt before he lets go, cock pulsing as he fills Kurt up with his come.

Kurt lets out a few hitched breaths, pressing their foreheads together, skin sticky with sweat. “Yeah, baby,” he pants, “Love it when you fill me up.”

Next to them, Elliott lets out a soft groan, and when Blaine lifts his heavy lids, he catches him mouthing at Kurt’s neck, face twisting, before he’s letting out a couple of soft little moans.

Kurt whimpers, turning his head so him and Elliott can kiss on the lips while Elliott’s coming, spurts of thick white come spilling onto Kurt’s stomach, dripping down onto Blaine.

“How do you want to come?” Blaine asks, voice still slightly raspy. He keeps his hands on Kurt’s hips, keeping him seated on his soft cock, so none of his come will gush out. He doesn’t want it go to waste.

Kurt seems to have a similar idea, lips playing into a small smirk. “Elliott seemed pretty hungry earlier, don’t you think?”

Blaine didn't exactly have that in mind when he’d asked.

“Oh god, please,” Elliott says, voice husky, and eyes hooded with desire. “Fuck, I’d love that. That okay with you?” He looks at Blaine.

Much to his surprise, Blaine _is_ actually okay with that. More than okay, actually. There’s something about the thought of Elliott eating his come out of Kurt’s ass that opens up a prickling heat low in his stomach, almost like he’s hardening up again.

“Yeah,” he rasps out, watching with a dazed look as Kurt slowly sits up from his lap, letting Blaine’s soft cock slip out, but nothing more.

Blaine moves to the side, allowing Kurt to take his place.

Elliott goes down to the floor, sitting there crouched, while Kurt is kneeling down on the couch, spreading his legs and presenting his slightly swollen and stretched pink rim.

“Mhmm,” Elliott groans, low in his throat when he dives in, and Blaine understands so well. Burying his face in Kurt’s ass is heaven. Nothing else compares to it.

Elliott doesn’t get to enjoy Kurt’s ass for as long as he’d probably like to because after just a couple of minutes Kurt starts jerking himself quickly, soft ragged little gasps filling the room.

“A-ah, fuck- fuck,” he chokes out, back arching and ass pressing snug against Elliott’s face, who hungrily eats it, growling and grunting while a mixture of his saliva and Blaine’s come dribbles down his chin. Moments later, Kurt comes, spilling all over his fist.

Blaine feels a hot little twinge in his gut, and he’s sure he’d been coming now, too if he could.

Finally, Elliott lets go off Kurt’s ass. He’s panting heavily, face flushed red. “Holy shit. That was amazing.”

Kurt just nods, whimpering softly before he’s turning to the side. Blaine catches sight of his hole then. Fuck. Not only is it pink and gaping, but the skin around it is reddish, obviously burning a little from Elliott’s beard scratching against it. And there’s no trace of Blaine’s come anymore, just a thin layer of spit glistening in Kurt’s crack.

“Wow, he’s really licked it all out,” Blaine murmurs, not able to tear his eyes away from Kurt’s gaping wide hole. Part of him wishes he could fill it up again right in that moment just to watch Elliott eat it all out again.

“Yeah,” Elliott says, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. “I’m very dedicated when it comes to eating ass.”

“Jeez, you two,” Kurt groans before he’s getting up on his feet, slowly making his way to the bathroom.

Blaine bites his lip, furrowing his brows. He doesn’t know if he should really say what’s on his mind right now. But then he does.

“I feel like we kind of bonded today.”

Elliott’s brows raise with mild surprise. “Um, well, kinda?”

“Yeah,” Blaine continues, fumbling with his fingers. “I mean, I came in Kurt, and you ate it out of Kurt and so that means we’re kind of connected now, right?”

“Uh….” Elliott just stares at him for a moment before he lets out a snort. “Yeah, in the most...dirtiest way ever, but yeah, we bonded, Blaine. You know, allowing me to press my face up your fiancé’s butt is true friendship. I appreciate that.”

Blaine has to laugh now, too. “You should feel honored. I’d let no one else do that to him.”

“Hey,” Kurt interrupts them, peeking his head into the room, voice back to its usual cadence. “Are you coming? We have to shower before we’re eating dinner. I’m not gonna let you guys sit down with your naked sweaty butts on my vintage flea market chairs.”

 


End file.
